1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature compensated oscillator and more specifically to a digitally controlled temperature compensated oscillator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances there is an increasing need for highly precise oscillators that provide a constant output frequency over wide temperature ranges. Many attempts have been made to provide precise temperature compensation, especially in crystal oscillators, with both active and passive electronic components. While these attempts have provided substantial advances in accuracy they have failed to provide the precision desired and necessary for many high technology applications.
These problems have been overcome by the present invention by providing a digital system that provides exceptionally precise temperature compensation for an already temperature compensated crystal oscillator.